rath ki rani (queen of the night)
by AGENT Kuma-chan
Summary: "This can't go on much longer," Rika murmured, pressing a kiss against MC's wrist. In the distance, a peacock cried mournfully.


**Title:** rath ki rani (queen of the night)

**Character/Pairing:** Rika/Mc, Rika/V

**A/N:** Written for the Love through the Ages Zine.

**Summary: **_"This can't go on much longer," Rika murmured, pressing a kiss against MC's wrist. In the distance, a peacock cried mournfully._

...

...

...

...

Rika woke at dawn, the palest yellows and oranges painting her room. Outside the palace walls, birds chirped cheerfully, eagerly greeting the rising sun. While once she hadn't known the names for these birds, each one was now a familiar friend. Myna, darzan, basanta, she recalled the words of her adopted tongue as she languidly stretched.

It was too early to be awake, too hard to fall asleep. She rolled over to her side, to MC sleeping soundly next to her. Rika rose to her elbow, playing with the dark brown tresses splayed over the intricately designed pillows, the brown standing out to the reds and yellows that decorated most of the palace. Her fingers skimmed MC's dark brown skin, the warmth of it rivalling that of the Indian summer heat.

"This can't go on much longer," Rika murmured, pressing a kiss against MC's wrist. In the distance, a peacock cried mournfully.

-x-

"Welcome. I will assist you until you have learned our language, your highness," the translator said, his voice clipped and to the point. There was no grace in how he pronounced Korean, each word barely understandable. Rika fought the urge to correct him.

Her own pronunciation of his language was no better.

"Thank you." Rika nodded, clutching her wrist. Her husband's palace was nothing like the ones in Korea, whether it was in colour or in style. Looming in front of her was a fort made of red clay and marble, imposing as much as it was impressive. While she had learned about India from her tutors, she had not expected to go there herself. Maybe she should have paid more attention to their history lessons.

However, it was too late now. Standing here, in her colourful hanbok, delicate embroidery running the lining, she felt out of place. Even her hair was done up differently than the women she saw around her, with their long braids and tassels. Her fingers dug into her skin as she surveyed the palace entrance. More than a dozen servants lined the entrance, hands clasped as they bowed their heads to her. Flowers rained down from the tops of three elephants. Noticing her gaze, the translator added, "There will be a more elaborate greeting in the main courtyard, your highness."

"And my husband, V?" Rika asked, trying to keep her smile up. Everything was overwhelming—the sounds, the sights, the smells. She longed for something familiar, something she knew, even if it was a man she had only seen for a few hours on their wedding day.

"He is waiting inside." The translator gestured to the door. "While you were wedded according to Korean custom, we must now have a local ceremony for it to be official here. Welcome to your new home."

_That's not the right word_, Rika almost said. Home did not exist for people like her, just residences, just temporary abodes. Even Korea could not be called home.

It wouldn't be too long before she was sent packing again, anyways. Rika knew how the game was played and it was never in her favour.

-x-

"Sorry you had to come all this way," V murmured when they were alone, after all the festivities had finally died down. As expected of a royal wedding, it lasted long into the night and Rika was positive she could see the sun rising. "I know it must be hard."

Rika resisted the urge to frown, not sure if she was understanding him correctly. Her anklets chimed with every step. "Pardon?"

Their path was lit by candles, their flickering light reflected off the gems imbedded in the wall. In the dim light, V's long white shirt gave him a ghost-like feel. Rika could barely make out his expression as he leaned forward, gently squeezing her hand. "I know we never had a choice but I want to make you happy."

Happy. Rika blinked, not sure what to make of this prince, of his words. Of this land that was so different and yet so similar to her own. Already she had heard the servants gossiping, telling tales of the mistress's child, brought over to cement the bond between the two territories.

No matter the language, the insults were still the same.

Intricate henna ran down her arm like shadows, dark spots that contrasted with her pale skin. Rika followed the lines to her hand, to his fingers intertwined in hers. Somehow this gesture was stranger than the clothing she wore, the long skirts and heavy veils that looked like they were lined with gold. "Thank you," she answered, in lieu of saying nothing.

"I'll leave you for now." V let go, a smile on his face, and he backed off toward his own chambers, their separate quarters only connected by this one common hall. "I hope you sleep well."

She could still feel his hand, long after she'd retired for the night.

-x-

"Home," Rika repeated to herself, lying in bed. "Home."

If she said it enough times, perhaps she could believe it. If she said it enough, maybe it would be true.

"Home," she said, and tried not to think of cold smiles, of sharp words.

-x-

"Wake up, your highness." A soft, hesitant touch awoke Rika. Blinking, she stared up blearily at a woman with long brown hair, most of it braided back neatly. A stray lock escaped and brushed Rika's skin as the woman leaned over her, prodding Rika's shoulder. Noticing her stare, the woman flushed red and stepped back. "Sorry to disturb your rest, your highness."

_Your highness_. The title grated on her ears, an honour she had neither earned nor deserved. Rika sat up, her golden hair spilling over her shoulders in a disarray. Running a hand through it, she noticed the woman's vibrantly coloured clothing, pale pinks and greens that somehow suited each other far better than they ought to. "You are?"

"Ah." The woman's blush deepened, her almond hands clasped together as she bowed. "I am MC, your main attendant."

"MC." Rika rolled the name in her mouth, the foreign syllables pleasant to her tongue. MC swallowed nervously, her eyes wide and blinking. She looked as awkward as Rika felt and for a moment, she was glad to see she wasn't the only one out of place. Looking out the open terrace connected to her room, Rika could see clear, blue skies. "It's morning."

"Yes, your highness." MC smiled, a small thing like a budding flower waiting to bloom. She straightened her posture and headed to the door. "I will prepare your clothes for the day."

"My clothes…" Rika glanced to the still closed trunks nearby, the brand-new clothing her adoptive mother, the queen, had bought solely for this marriage. All of it was still closed tight and she did not want to open it.

"We have prepared many traditional outfits for you," MC added, following her gaze to the trunk. She tucked the stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Unless you would prefer something from home?"

"No, I would prefer something else." Rika tore her eyes away. There was nothing she really wanted from it, nothing that she could consider _hers_.

"Excellent." MC bowed once more before turning around. The scent of flowers lingered after she left.

-x-

"I hope you enjoyed your night." Having just exited his quarters, V greeted her with a smile, as bright and warm as the sun. "Were there any issues?"

Her husband was open, far too open, and she wanted to flee back to her room, to hide under the covers. She wasn't sure where she stood with this strange, strange man who did not demand anything of her. How much of that expression was honest and how much a lie? Rika gripped her hands tightly. "I slept well. Yourself?"

"Me too." V's eyes crinkled as his smile deepened. He stepped forward, his hands slowly reaching for her.

Rika resisted the urge to step backward, to crash into MC as she fled the room. It had been strange enough when MC had touched her, her hands firm as she dressed Rika. There was no malice in V's actions and Rika didn't know how to react to it. When she didn't move, he carefully wrapped his fingers around her wrist. His touch burned, his skin skimming hers as he slid her hands through something. Before he let go, he placed a small kiss on her inner wrist, causing the maids behind her to titter.

"A wedding gift," he explained as she stared at the bangles on her wrist, bright green and reflecting the sun. They gave a soft clang as they hit one another, like small birds chirping.

"Thank you." She wrapped her other hand around the bangles, still warm from his touch. Perhaps V was honest then, about his feelings for her, about this marriage. Rika had not expected love, had not even hoped for it, but maybe it was possible.

Maybe even she could be loved.

-x-

When Rika was young, the maids told tales of two siblings. A brother and sister who escaped death, climbing to the heavens to become the sun and moon.

_I'm scared of the dark,_ the sister had told her brother, clutching his hand when it was her turn to take to the skies.

_Then I'll be the moon and you'll be the sun_, the brother had answered kindly, patting her head reassuringly.

Rika had been scared too, but no one had come for her.

-x-

"Here are the gardens, your highness," MC gestured as they strolled behind the main palace. Around them, fountains of waters shot up and long pathways led into smaller closed gardens, surrounded by stone or hedges as a fence. They were very systematic, squares of flowers surrounded by squares of water. Peacocks, doves, and other birds wandered through, barely giving them a thought as they walked.

Rika examined each place on their tour with interest. She could only name maybe half of the plants and animals she spotted. "They are impressive."

"Over there is my favourite place." MC indicated a path that led to a small building. She smiled brightly, the words bubbling out of her. "No one goes there but there's a little grove inside and the branches look like a lattice."

"That sounds lovely." MC had a magnetic smile—whenever Rika saw it, she wanted to smile too. A pair of rabbits scurried across the path and Rika watched them disappear into the bushes. "There are a lot of animals here."

"For your enjoyment, your highness." MC pointed to a row of mesh cages on their right, large rooms filled with more birds and rabbits. Quickly glancing at Rika, she fiddled her fingers. "If I could…"

Noticing her hesitation, Rika smiled kindly. "Please speak."

"What was your palace like, your highness?" MC twirled her stray lock with a finger. The real question, _what is Korea like_, lay underneath it all.

"Our gardens were more…" Rika paused, trying to think of the right word. "Wild? Water?" She frowned, not knowing how to translate.

Sensing her difficulties, MC bit her lip before hesitantly adding, "Manicured?"

"Manicured?" Rika repeated, not sure what it meant.

Flustered, MC rubbed her upper arm slowly. "That means…um…neat and clean?"

"I see." Rika considered the word and shook her head. "Partially but not quite."

"Then maybe…" MC's brow furrowed, deep in thought, and Rika covered her mouth to hide her laugh. It was rather cute how seriously she was taking this. "Organized?"

"Not really." Rika crossed her arms, tapping her fingers against her skin. "We try not to manage our gardens as much—to have it as natural as possible." When she noticed MC's enthralled stare, she looked away sheepishly. "Not that I'd know, I did not get to visit them often."

"Why?" MC's brow raised, puzzled.

"That's…" Rika bit her lip. Even now, as far away as she was from Korea, she could still feel her aunt's shadow loom over her. "Maybe next time?"

"Whenever you want to." Her expression was terribly gentle before MC turned away and pointed at the path to their left. "Do you want to see the fish? We have a pond over there."

-x-

"I will be in the next room over, your highness." MC carefully blew out the candles in Rika's room, leaving only a sliver of moonlight to light her way. "If you need anything, just call."

The tightly woven strips sank under Rika's weight as she shifted her position, watching MC slowly pick her way out of the room. Their rooms were not too far apart, and it was strange to sleep this close to another, to not be alone in this darkness.

Rika closed her eyes and repeated her mantra to herself, _I am home._

-x-

"How is lunch, Rika?" V asked as he sipped his tea.

He was the only one who called her by name anymore. Seated on a cushion nearby, Rika curled her toes. His eyes had been on her all morning, only straying when another called for his attention. She didn't know what to do with this level of attention and all it did was remind her of last night, of his hands on her as they consummated their marriage. "Good," she managed.

"I'm glad." His lips curved up and she tried hard not think about what else that mouth could do. About what else that mouth did do. Her skin still burned from playing with the sun.

-x-

MC's hands were gentle as she brushed Rika's hair. Her fingers combed through her locks, slowly separating any tangles with a delicate touch. "Your hair is very thick, your highness." As though to demonstrate, she braided Rika's hair quickly and then let go. Within minutes, her hair whirled open, incapable of maintaining the shape that MC's did so naturally.

Rika laughed; no matter how many times she'd witnessed it, it was still amusing. Reaching up, she twirled one of MC's bands with a finger. "Your hair is so different."

"Y-yes," MC stuttered, her cheeks tinted pink. "Just a little, your highness."

Something about that expression made Rika want to tease her. Pulling the strand closer, she kissed it. "Very silky too."

MC's skin turned a darker red, almost bursting into flames. Particularly since this forced her to lean in closer, to have her face just next to Rika's. Perhaps her aunt had been right, there was something sadistic about her. She saw all of this and wanted nothing more than to spread that red to her ear, to her neck, to the skin that disappeared beneath her shirt.

"Your highness?" MC's voice trembled.

But Rika was a princess and she had to be kind and gentle. Releasing MC, she faced the mirror once more. "Sorry for the interruption. Please, continue."

-x-

If V's smiles were like the sun, his kisses were like the rain. Gentle and life sustaining, his lips pressed against hers with no more force than that of the breeze. If Rika wanted to, she could step back and away, and she had no doubt he would smile at that response. There were no clouds to this prince, no shadows to hide in, and it threatened to burn her away.

-x-

"I did not think you were serious, your highness," MC whispered, sitting across from Rika. They were out on the terrace, the night stars strung above them like the anklets around her ankles. She looked around furtively, still nervous about their actions. "Are you sure I will suffice?"

"You are more than good enough." Rika watched as a cloud covered the moon, leaving them in near darkness. Bird cages decorated her terrace, gifts from V, and the slight rustle of wings were the only movement from the sleeping creatures. "I want to be more fluent. I have to live here, after all."

"That's good but wouldn't day lessons be a better choice?" MC wrapped her arms around her waist, her fingers tapping on her hip. "You will lose sleep this way and I know his royal highness could arrange for a far better tutor than me."

A tutor. Rika bit her lip, shaking her head. She had met enough new people to last a lifetime. Besides, it was humiliating enough to learn a new language without having to worry about a stranger's judgemental gaze. "I'd rather have you."

MC smiled, torn between troubled and pleased. On her lap, she played with her fingers as she gazed around. "Do you want to start with the birds? On your right is a myna."

-x-

Seated outside, Rika head a soft cry, a bird wailing in the midday sun. Looking around, she tried to spot the creature. "What's that?"

"A peacock." MC looked around before pointing to a nearby tree. "Over there."

"Where?" She shaded her eyes, blocking out the sun. The foliage was thick and a breeze gently ruffled the leaves.

"There." MC pointed at the base of the tree. A brown bird bobbed along the ground, blending in with the earth. As she pulled back, her hand grazed Rika's shoulder and she recoiled as though stung. "I'm sorry, your highness."

"It's fine." A thrill ran through Rika's spine, not unlike the one she got from V's kiss, and she didn't know what to do with it. Brushing a lock behind her ear to distract herself, she added, "You can call me Rika."

"Huh?" MC stared at her as though she grew a second head. "No I—I can't, that…you are—"

Rika grabs her wrist, another spike of electricity running through her bones. Ignoring it, she shook her head vigorously. "When we're alone, when no one is there, please call me Rika." She hated the desperate edge her voice took, the pleading tone to it. "Please."

MC swallowed, her lips parting slightly before she nodded. Slowly, hesitantly, she called out, "Rika?"

"Yes?" She smiled gratefully. It had been too long since she'd last heard her name.

-x-

"You can open your eyes now," MC murmured in the shell of Rika's ear. She was close, far too close, but Rika couldn't bring it in her to push her away.

Instead, with a repressed shiver, she opened her eyes. The sight before her made her gasp. There was something ethereal about the palace gardens at night, something different about the flowers as they glowed faintly in the moonlight. The moon hung above them, heavy and pregnant, and Rika remembered being locked in the dark, with only the faintest sliver of light to stare at.

"Do you like it?" MC asked, shifting on her feet.

Now she wasn't alone, not anymore. Rika smiled at MC gratefully. "It's beautiful."

MC gave a small smile, a crescent moon, and pointed at pale white flowers. "We call those the Queen of the Night. They're very fragrant."

Rika sniffed, a sweet, cloying scent filling the air. "That smells nice."

MC brushed a strand of hair back, hooking it around her ear. The movement caught Rika's eye, the sight making her swallow. Following her hand, Rika caught it, pulling her closer. She could see her reflection in MC's wide eyes before she leaned in and kissed her.

For a brief moment, she was afraid it was a mistake as MC stiffened in her hands. Then MC pressed back, far more aggressive than Rika had credited her with, her lips parting as their kisses deepened. If V burned her, MC froze her. There was something entirely different about this, something that felt, for once, entirely Rika. There was no marriage or compulsion with MC. There was only desire, only want, only the feel of her skin against Rika's.

Her kisses tasted a little like freedom and Rika drowned in them.

-x-

"I'll chase the shadows away," V murmured into her skin, his breath hot. A shiver ran up her spine as he planted a kiss on her shoulder, his touch gentle. "I'll protect you from the dark."

Once she would have been content with that. But Rika had come to know the moon's faint rays, the night's beauty. She could no longer run away from the dark.

-x-

From the palace roof, Rika watched the sun set, the last rays of light tint the evening sky. The clouds glowed, outlined in gold and pink, and she leaned against MC's shoulder.

"What is it?" MC asked, threading her hand in Rika's.

In the privacy of her quarters, there was freedom. Freedom in MC's arms, in V's love, and for a woman who never had a choice before, she had too many now. Rika pressed her lips to MC's temple, feeling her tremble from the touch. "It's nothing."

This couldn't go on for much longer. A reckoning was coming and Rika had to make a choice.


End file.
